Bonnibella
by ItsOurTime
Summary: The classic story of Cinderella with an Adventure Time twist.


Once upon a time there was a rich man who had happily married to a beautiful woman. They had a child named Bonnibella. A few years past and the mother was very sick and died. The man then married another woman, not knowing she only married for the money. The evil step-mother brought her two ugly daughters with her when she moved in with the father and Bonnibella. One day at breakfast, the step-mother put poison in the father's drink and the father died. The father did not have a will. It was law that if a man died without a will, all of the man's possessions would belong to the wife. The step-mother was now rich and forced Bonnibella to become her servant.

It's always Bonnibella do this, Bonnibella do that. I'm tired of being a servant for my step-mother and step-sisters. They are evil and ugly. If only Dad had a will my life would change. I heard a knock on the door. Of course I had to get it. Out came Messenger BMO. He announced Prince Finn's ball. Prince Finn is turning 18, my age. He was so strong and handsome. I couldn't wait to go. Of course, my step-mom wouldn't let me go unless I finished all the chores and made my own arrangements.

I secretly had mean nicknames for my evil ugly family. Tree Trunks for my step-mom's long elephant-like nose, Flame for my step-sister's temper, and Lumpy for my other step-sister's slow wit. I hated them so much. I couldn't believe I would have to work so hard just to have a good time. That is the way the wind blows though, so I accepted what life has to offer. I'm ready.

I was sick of working, but it paid off. I worked really hard and I had plenty of time to make arrangements for the ball. I made a beautiful white Greek-style dress with gold accents. I hoped it would catch Prince Finn's eyes before Flame and Lumpy. Flame wore a strapless red dress with orange accents and Lumpy wore a spaghetti strap blue transparent dress with a purple camisole and purple leggings underneath. We were ready. I put on my white Greek style shoes and started to walk towards my carriage that was waiting for me. Lumpy tripped me and Flame pushed me into the mud. When I came out, they broke my shoes and ripped my dress and took my carriage. Turns out they didn't get one for themselves. I started crying. My one and only chance to be happy again ruined! Then a puff of smoke appeared and a girl about my age appeared. She introduced herself as Marceline, my vampire-demon god sister. She used her dead-raising powers to 'resurrect' my dress and shoes and got me a demon carriage. Marceline apologized for the demon carriage, but it was better than nothing. For some reason, my sandals turned into glass. Marceline told me it was a side-effect and that if I didn't return at midnight, the demons would abandon me, the sandals would stay glass, and my dress would be ripped and tattered again. I thanked her and set off.

Everyone at the ball sounded like they were having a great time so I walked in. The whole room stopped. It looked like Lumpy and Flame were trying to ask Prince Finn to dance while Tree Trunks was trying to ask King Jake to dance before I came in. Prince Finn turned around and looked at me. He slowly walked up to me and asked me to dance. I accepted. The whole room watched us dance for a bit then after a while, they danced with us. I told Prince Finn I was enjoying myself and he told me to call him Finn. He opened his mouth again but suddenly the clock struck midnight. I was late! I rushed to luckily see the carriage still there. On the way back, I looked and saw I had lost one of my shoes! I got back home and threw on my work clothes and dirtied up my face and started to get out the cleaning supplies and clean. While I was cleaning, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I quickly made breakfast and started to clean again. The door knocked and opened it to see Messenger BMO with my glass sandal. It told me that every maiden must try on the shoe and if it fits, Prince Finn would marry her. Flame went first. Her foot was too small. Next up was Lumpy. Her foot was too fat. Tree Trunks tried but her foot was too long. After lots of hesitance from my stepmother, I tried the shoe on. It fit perfectly. I married Prince Finn, changed my name to Princess Bonnibel, and became a scientist. I got to try new foods, like candy. I loved candy so much I got the nickname "Bubblegum" from Finn and we called our soon-to-be kingdom our Candy Kingdom. We lived happily ever after.


End file.
